Yu-gi-oh: Chronicles of the dark season 1
by Jushawn001
Summary: This story is in honor of Troy Wayne Gasser who was a great father to my gf. YOU ARE MISSED! It's been 7 years since Yugi won battle city and became the king of games. now in a nearby city, a young boy named Jax Henamiki and his sister Yuzami Henamiki start their story. Follow them as they try to uncover the secrets to there fathers death.
1. Character info

Characters:

Jax henamiki: a boy with blue eyes and brown spiky hair that often wears a white t-shirt with brown pants and a black hoodless sweat jacket.

Yuzami henamiki: a girl with blue eyes and brown long hair that reaches the middle of her back. She wears black pants and a pink sweater that covers her arms.

Heno sezuno: a boy with brown eyes and blonde hair. He wears a white long sleeved t-shirt with brown pants.

Tina renuzaki: a girl with blue spiky hair that covers her left eye. She wears a white schoolgirl shirt with a brown skirt.

Ren entoriz: a boy with green eyes and short brown hair. He wears a black long sleeved t-shirt with brown pants. He also has a good watch on his left wrist.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Straight outta zeno city! Duel me yuzami!

"And once again Yugi Moto wins the duel. Unbelievable, he was down to 100 life points and managed to turn the duel around all thanks to his dark magician." Said the announcer.

(Shows Jax watching Yugi Moto on tv)

"He's so cool. That's why," Jax stands up and looks at his duel monsters deck," I'm gonna duel him one day and beat him!"

Yuzami walks in and punches Jax's shoulder.

"How can you beat the domino city king of games if you can't even beat me?"

Jax looks at her while holding his bruised shoulder.

"Who says I can't beat you? You're not even a good duelist." Said Jax.

"Mom!!! Jax said I'm not a good duelist!" She yelled.

From the stairs walked down Jax and yuzami's mom. She held two duel disks in her arms.

"Well Yuzami, I think you should duel him then. If you win, you're the better duelist. If you loose, Jax has to do your chores for the next week." She said as she handed both of them their duel disks.

"Mom! That's not fair!" Said Jax.

"Well look at it this way. You can either loose to your sister and not have to do her chores while admitting she's a better duelist or you can win the duel and do her chores while she admits you're a better duelist. Either way, you both get to have fun dueling each other."

Jax takes the duel disk and puts his deck in the deck slot.

"There's no way I'll loose mom!" Confidently stated Jax.

"Hehe...just like your father. To stubborn to give up even if it benefits you."

"Are you ready looser?" Asked yuzami.

"Yeah, but let's go outside for this."

"Okay." She agreed as they both walked onto the front yard.

They both get ready and draw 5 cards.

"Are you ready big brother? Because I'm not going to hold back!" Said yuzami.

"Good because even if you don't, I'll still win." Said Jax.

"Duel!"

(Yuzami draws a card)

"I'm going first. And I summon my Nova Summoner in attack mode!"

(Nova Summoner appears)

"Sure my Nova Summoner may only have 1400 attack points but it's effect is killer. Next I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"Well if you're gonna summon weak monsters," Jax draws a card," then I'll have to summon my Axe Raider in attack mode! Since my Axe Raider has 1700 attack points I'll attack your Nova Summoner!"

(Axe Raider attacks and destroys Nova Summoner.)

(Yuzami takes 300 points of damage leaving her with 3700 life points)

"Are you even thinking!?! Because when Nova Summoner is destroyed by battle, I can special summon 1 light fairy monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck. So I'll summon my Shining Angel in attack mode!"

[Shinning Angel: Atk:1400 def: 800]

"Alright Yuzami, then I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn."

"Then I'll draw! Attack his Axe Raider, Shining Angel!"

"What!?! Your monster will be destroyed then!"

(Axe Raider destroys shining Angel.)

(Yuzami takes 300 points of damage leaving her with 3400 life points)

"Good job!" Yells Yuzami.

"Wow, I think she's gone crazy." Says Jax.

"Now thanks to Shining Angel being destroyed by battle, I can special summon a light monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck. Come on out Queens Knight!"

(Queens knight appears)

[Queens knight: atk: 1500 def:1600]

"Now I'll summon my Hoshiningen in attack mode!"

[Hoshingen: Atk: 500 def: 700]

"Hahaha! Am I supposed to be afraid of that thing!?! It only has 500 attack points! Haha" laughs Jax.

"Yeah but it also gives my monsters a 500 attack point boost as long as they're light types." Says Yuzami.

"That can't be good. Wait...That means your Queens knight has 2000 attack points!"

"Yeah and my Hoshiningen has 1000 attack points. Now I'll set 1 card and end my turn."

"Good now I can draw," say Jax as he draws a card,"I don't know why you summoned Hoshinigen at the end of your turn but I'll just destroy it. Attack Axe Raider! Destroy that Hoshiningen!"

"Not so fast, Jax! I activate my trap card! Magic Cylinder! It negates your attack and you take damage equal to the attacking monsters attack power. So you'll be taking 1700 points of damage!"

(A giant cylinder appears and redirect the attack back at Jax)

(Jax takes 1700 points of damage leaving Jax with 2300 life points)

"Darn it. Fine. I'll set one monster face down in defense mode along with one face down card. Your turn."

"Good. I'll draw a card and attack your Axe Raider with my Queens Knight!"

(Queens knight attacks Axe Raider)

"I'll activate my spell card, Shirk! It cuts your monsters attack points in half. Meaning your monster is gonna be destroyed! Go Axe Raider!" Yells Jax.

"Oh no you don't! I'll activate my trap card, No Entry! This trap card changes every monster on the field into defense position!"

(Axe Raider and Queens knight switch to defense mode.)

"Next I'll activate my face down card, Solar Ray! This trap card inflicts 600 points of damage to you for each light monster I control. So you'll be taking 1200 points of damage!"

(Jax gets hit by a ray of light lowering his life points to 1100)

*Darn it...shes a lot better than I thought. I guess it has been 3 months since we last dueled. But I can't give up even if she has me on the ropes.*

Jax smiles.

"Why are you smiling? You're loosing." Asks Yuzami.

"Because...I know I'm going to win."

"Then I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn. Let's see how you're going to turn this around."

"Alright then...guess I'll draw!"

(Jax looks at the card he just drew and smiles)

"This is it! I'll activate a spell card called Ancient Rules. This card let's me special summon a level 5 or higher non-effect monster from my hand."

"Everyone just calls them normal monsters you know." Says Yuzami.

"Well I'll special summon my main man, the one and only, Flame Cerebrus!"

[Flame Cerebrus: Atk: 2100 def: 1800]

"Next I'll activate a spell card I've been holding on to. Go! Lightening Vortex! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy all face up monsters on your field!"

"But why activate it now? Unless...you wanted me to use my defenses up." Said Yuzami.

"Exactly. I knew you wouldn't let me attack you directly if you had traps on the field. So I went ahead and exposed them. Now you only have 2 cards face down and I'll bet they won't be able to protect you. Now lighting vortexs effect will destroy your monsters!"

(Both Hoshiningen and Queens knight get shocked and destroyed)

"Now attack Flame Cerberus and Axe Raider! End this duel!

(Both Flame Cerberus and Axe Raider attacks Yuzami directly. Yuzami' s life points drop to zero.)

Duel over...the winner is...Jax Henamiki!

(Both Jax and Yuzami lower there duel disks.)

(Yuzami looks down with tears coming from her eyes.)

(Jax walks over to her)

"Hey it's ok. So you lost. It happens to everyone. I'm sure even Yugi-"

"I don't care about that. I'm not good enough. I gave it my all and I still lost. I tried my best and I still couldn't win." Cries Yuzami.

"Yuzami..."

"You were right...im not a good duelist..." she finished.

(Jax hugs Yuzami)

"Yuzami...i was just being a jerk. You are a good duelist. I mean you did almost win. If I didn't draw my Flame Cerberus, you would've won. Now how about I do your chores for 2 weeks." Said Jax.

(Yuzami smiles and wipes her tears)

"Okay. That's really what I wanted you to say. Now," Yuzami breaks the hug,"I can tell mom what you said."

"What about what you just said." Asked Jax.

"It was a trick and it worked. Now if you'll excuse me."

(Yuzami runs into the house)

"Oh no you dont!" Says Jax as he ran in after her.

"Mom Jax said he will do my chores for 3 weeks!"

"No I didn't! I Said 2 weeks!"

"Thanks Jax!"

*And This is the beginning of something amazing. I managed to defeat my little sister. But I get the feeling that my journey has just begun. I'm sure it'll be awesome.*

"Mmmoooommm I don't want to do her chores for 2 weeks!!!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A duel at the school! Why do you duel!?!

(Shows Jax and Yuzami walking to school)

"Look all I'm saying is that I bet Yugi doesn't have to do dishes. I bet he's rich and has butlers to do it for him." Said Jax.

"You obviously don't know much about him. He's not rich and he doesn't care about money. Everyone says he's the nicest guy you'll ever meet and he cares about his friends a lot. He duels for fun and never for fame or glory." Said Yuzami.

"I...um...i knew that. Hehe."

"So...why do you duel? Have you thought about that?" Asked Yuzami.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Figures...well I know why I duel." Said Yuzami.

"And why's that?"

"To protect you. Ever since what happened to dad...someone has to protect the weakest member of the house." Confidently said Yuzami.

(They both walk up the steps to the school)

"Hey I'm not-" Jax stops after he hears screaming.

"What was that ja-"

(Jax runs in the direction of the screaming)

(Shows ren pushing Tina)

"You're so weak. You don't even deserve to have a duel disk." Said ren as he took tina's duel disk.

(Jax runs over and looks at ren)

who is he? He looks weak. He's of no concern to me* thinks ren.

"You are no longer a duelist!" Yelled ren.

(Jax walks over to Tina)

"Are you ok?" Asked Jax.

(Tina blushes a little)

"Yeah...he has my duel disk and my deck." Informed Tina.

(Yuzami walks over and sees Jax and the others)

"Ya know," Jax looks at ren," it's not nice to steal from someone. I should report you...but I think it'll be a lot more fun to duel you for her duel disk and deck."

"And why would I waste my time with a looser like you?" Asked ren.

"Because if I loose...you'll get to not only keep her stuff but I'll give you my duel disk."

"Hmm...You're a fool. But I accept. Lets get this over with."

(They both activate their duel disk)

"Lets see how good a bully like you will do against me!"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"Duel!"

(They both draw 5 cards)

"Looks like I'm going first! So I'll summon my Jerry Beans Man in attack mode." Said Jax.

(Jerry Beans Man appears)

[Jerry Beans Man: atk: 1750 def:0 ]

"Now I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn."

"About time. I'll draw."

(Ren draws a card)

"Since I don't have any monsters on the field and you have a monster. I can special summon my Cyber Dragon onto the field in attack mode."

(Cyber dragon appears)

[Cyber Dragon: atk: 2100 def: 1600]

"Next I'll activate a continuous spell called future fusion. This card let's me send 2 fusion material monsters from my deck to the graveyard. After 4 turns I get to special summon 1 fusion monster that uses both of those materials. So I'll send the 2 other cyber dragons in my deck. Now in 4 turns I'll get to summon my cyber twin dragon. Next I'll attack with my cyber dragon."

(Cyber dragon attacks and destroys Jerry Beans Man)

(Jax looses 350 life points leaving him with 3650 life points)

"Now I'll set 1 card and end my turn."

"You're good. But I won't back down! I draw. Now I'll summon my Giant flea onto the field in attack mode!"

(Giant flea appears)

[Giant flea: atk:1500 def: 1200]

"So...you're going to win with a tick?" Asks Ren.

"Um...did you not just hear me say flea?"

"Whatever...it won't last very long."

"We'll see after I attack your cyber Dragon and I'll activate my face down. The spell card Rush Recklessly! This card gives 1 monster 700 extra attack points until the end of that turn. So my giant flea has 2200 attack points now. What do ya think of that!?!"

(Giant flea attacks Cyber Dragon)

"Weak...I'll activate my trap card. Mask of weakness! It suits you and you're pathetic flea doesn't it? This trap card causes 1 attacking monster to loose 700 attack points until the end of the turn. That means-"

"No! My flea!"

"That's right. Destroy his flea my Cyber Dragon."

(Cyber Dragon destroys Giant Flea)

(Jax takes 600 points of damage leaving him with 3050 life points)

I've got to admit...this guy is good. But I can't give up now. I made a promise to myself...and to dad.*

"Are you ending your turn or what? I don't have all day."

"No I'm not. I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn"

"Good. I'll draw a card."

it's already been 2 turns. Just 2 more left before I can summon my cyber twin dragon and end this duel*

(Shows Tina and Yuzami)

"Who is that guy?" Asked Yuzami.

"His name is Ren Entorez. His mom funds the school. So he can do pretty much whatever he wants. He's also a great duelist. He competed in duel city when he was 9 but lost to a woman that used Harpy Ladies." Answered Tina.

"What!?! How did he get to domino city?" Asked Yuzami.

"He has a personal driver. But what I want to know is who's he dueling against?"

"That's my older brother Jax Henamiki. He's a duelist that relies on a lot of luck. But he'll win your stuff back." Says Yuzami.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Tina.

"Because when there's something important on the line...my brother gets really lucky and really clever." Said Yuzami.

"I'm going to summon my Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode."

(Ancient Gear Knight appears)

[Ancient Gear Knight: atk: 1800 def: 500]

"Now that you're wide open for an attack, I'll attack you directly with my Cyber Dragon!"

(Cyber Dragon attacks)

"Then I'll activate my trap card. Sakuretsu Armor. This card stops an attack and destroys the attacking monster."

(Cyber Dragon explodes)

"Then I'll attack with my Ancient Gear Knight!"

(Ancient Gear Knight attacks Jax)

(Jax takes 1800 points of damage leaving him with 1250 life points)

"I'll set 1 card and end my turn."

(Jax looks at his deck)

If I don't draw a monster...I'll loose to his Cyber Twin Dragon next turn. But if I do draw a monster, chances are it won't be strong enough to destroy a fusion monster. The strongest monster in my deck is my Flamewing Pegasus and It only has 2250 attack points. Darn it...i don't think I can win this one...im sorry dad...i can't keep my promise.*

"Jax!!!" Yelled Yuzami.

(Jax looks over at her)

"Don't forget why you duel!" She yelled.

why I duel? That's right...i remember.*

(Shows Jax as a kid getting bullied)

7 years ago...when I was just 9...i was always bullied. No matter how much I stood up for myself. It got so bad that everyone eventually said I'd be a nobody...that I'm worthless...that I should give up on everything...and i believed them...i quickly gave up and so I just hid myself everyday after school. Then one day...

(Shows Jax's dad standing in front of the bullies)

...my dad saw me getting bullied at school. He stopped them and said to me:"Jax...you are a strong individual...you can do anything you aim for. As long as you never give up. That's why I believe that one day...you'll not only have many friends to keep the bullies away, but I also believe you'll be someone important. Just never give up...do that for me. Promise me you'll never give up." After that day...i started to duel just like my dad did...i quickly realized that dad was right...so i decided i didn't want to be just another picture in a year book...so...i can't give up...not now...not ever. That's why...That's why...*

(Jax confidently looks at Ren)

"That's why my dream is to be someone!"

(Ren looks surprised)

His...dream?*

"I draw! First off I'll set 1 monster on the field then I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn."

"If that's your big finish, then you're going to loose for sure! I draw! Now I get to special summon my Cyber Twin Dragon in attack mode!"

(Cyber Twin Dragon appears)

[Cyber Twin Dragon: atk: 2800 def: 2100]

"This monster can attack once with each of its 2 heads! Show him what I mean! Attack and destroy his face down monster!"

(Cyber Twin Dragon attacks the face down monster and destroys it)

(2 fluffy tokens appear)

[Fluffy token: atk: 0 def: 0]

"What!"

"That's right! You've just destroyed my dandylion! When it's destroyed, I can special summon 2 fluffy tokens."

"Then I'll destroy them both! Attack again Cyber Twin Dragon and join the attack Ancient Gear Knight!"

"I'll activate my trap! Time machine! With this card I can special summon 1 monster that was destroyed by battle this turn. Welcome back dandylion."

(Dandylion appears in defence mode)

[Dandylion: atk: 300 def: 300]

(Cyber Twin Dragon destroys a fluffy token as does Ancient Gear Knight)

"Darn you! I'll end my turn."

"Then i draw and end my turn."

"Why?"

"Because I've already won."

(Shows Tina and Yuzami)

"He's...so cool...and kind of cute." Said Tina.

"HEY! THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! IF YOU WANT TO DATE HIM YOU'LL HAVE TO BEAT ME IN A DUEL FIRST!!!" Yelled Yuzami.

"If you think I'll be psyched out by you ending your turn, then you're more of a looser than I thought. I'll draw! Both of you attack!"

(Ancient Gear Knight destroys dandylion)

(2 fluffy tokens appear)

(Cyber Twin Dragon attacks and destroys the 2 fluffy tokens)

"On my next turn you'll loose." Said Ren

"That's what you think." Said Jax.

"I end my turn."

"Then I'll draw a card and end my turn."

"What are you up too!!"

"I thought you said I didn't psyche you out because all I'm doing is ending my turn. But I've already won."

"We'll see about that! I draw. Now I'll show you true power!!! I activate the spell card Limiter Removal! This card doubles the attack of all machine type monsters I control. So that makes my Cyber Twin Dragons attack go up to 5600 and my Ancient Gear Knight goes up to 3600. Finish him off Cyber Twin Dragon! Attack him directly!"

"You loose. I'll activate my trap...Magic Cylinder!! This card takes your attack and sends it right back at ya. Which means you take 5600 points of damage!"

(Cyber Twin Dragons attack gets directed back at ren and hits him)

(Rens life points drop to zero)

Duel over...the winner is...Jax Henamiki!

"But...how?" asked ren as he fell to his knees.

(Jax walks over to him)

"That's an easy one. Guys like you love power...and when I realized that ,after I got my hope back, I drew Magic Cylinder. Thats when I realized that if I can't over power you...then I'd just have to use your own power against you. So I decided to psyche you out a little by showing you how confident I really was. I knew that if I got you to be intimidated by my confidence, then you'd power up your Cyber Twin Dragon in an attempt to show me how strong you really are. As a result I won. And to think I would've lost if you actually didn't fall for that." Explained Jax.

"I lost to a looser like you..." Said ren.

"Yep...now I'll take these." Said Jax as he grabbed tina's duel disk and deck.

(Jax walked over to Tina and handed her her duel disk and deck back)

(Tina grabs them and hugs jax)

"Thank you. You know...I think you could be my new boyfriend." Said Tina.

"B-boyfriend!?! I can't...i don't even know who you are or anything about you." Stated Jax.

"My name is Tina Renuzaki. I'm a transfer student from Domino city." Said Tina.

"Does that mean you know Yugi Moto?" Asked Jax.

"Well I-"

"Hey, there's no time for that! We're late for class. Let's hurry!" Said Yuzami.

(All three of them run off and into the school as ren sits there)

"...Who was that guy..." he asked himself.

(A stranger in a black cloak with a hood on walks up to Ren)

"His name is Jax Henamiki." Said the stranger.

"And how do you know that?" Asked ren.

(The stranger takes off his hood)

"Let's just say...my boss wants to test his skills and see if he can be apart of something bigger."


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3: a new challenge? Tell me now!

(Shows Jax sitting at the lunch table with Yuzami, Tina, and Heno)

"Thanks for helping me get m deck and duel disk back from Ren earlier this morning." Said Tina.

"No problem. Trust me, it was no problem." Said Jax.

"You're all my new friends." Declared Tina.

"No problems with that." Said Heno.

"So you're from Domino city right? Where Yugi's from...so...what can you tell me about him?" Asked Jax.

(Tina put her sandwich down and looked at Jax)

"Well...he's a great duelist. But honestly I only know what I've seen on tv."

"Oh..." Said Jax disappointed.

"B-but there is a way you can meet him."

"WHAT!?!" Yelled Jax, Heno, and Yuzami.

"...well...next week...theres going to be a tournament. The Zeno Duel Championships...or ZDC for short. The winner of the tournament gets a chance to duel against Seto Kaiba or Yugi Moto. But if you loose any duels in the championships...then you're out. But if you win 15 duels without loosing, then you can enter the 2nd teir of the tournament. Thats where you'll be put into a branching system and if you beat all of your opponents, you get to duel against Yugi or Seto." Explain Tina.

"When does this tournament start?" Asked Yuzami.

"Umm...i think it's next week." Asked Tina.

"That's so cool! I'm getting so excited! To think I might get the chance to duel against Yugi Moto."

"Or Seto Kaiba." Adds Suzami.

"I'm in!" Yelled Jax as he stood up.

"Well...Jaxie...i don't think it's a good idea for you to enter." Said Tina.

"Why is that? Do you think my brother isn't strong enough? Or are you afraid to loose against him?" Asked Yuzami.

"No. It's just that..." Tina says as she looks down at the table and her sandwich,"I have a bad feeling about you joining..."

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Right Heno." Asked Jax.

"Yeah. Ya got this dude. Just don't try ta challenge me or you'll loose." Stated Heno.

(Jax pulls out his duel disk)

"Is that a challenge!?!" Asked Jax.

"Sure is!" Said Heno.

*...if only you knew...* thinks Tina.

(Yuzami looks at tina)

"Hey, Tina...lets go do our make up. I have some new lipstick you'll love." Suggested Yuzami.

"Ok."

(Both Tina and Yuzami walk off)

(Shows Yuzami and Tina walking down an empty hallway before Yuzami suddenly stops)

"...what did you mean back there? When you said you have a bad feeling?" Asked Yuzami.

"Oh it was nothing. I was just-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Yelled Yuzami as she startled Tina,"...duel me...if I win you tell me. If you win...my brother won't compete."

"...Yuzami I can't do that. It's up to him if-"

"Do you want him to compete or not!?!" Yelled Yuzami.

(Tina looked down at the ground)

"I...i don't. So...i guess I'll duel you. But you have to agree that if you win...you can never tell anyone what I tell you." Said Tina.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just duel so I can find out what you're hiding."

"Ok..."

(They both ready there duel disks)

"It's not to late to back down Yuzami."

"Funny. I was just about to say the same thing to you!"

"Duel!"

(They both draw 5 cards)

"Im going first! I'll draw and I'm summoning my Nova Summoner in attack mode!" Says Yuzami.

(Nova Summoner appears)

[Nova summoner: atk: 1400 def: 800]

"It's your turn."

"Yuzami, we don't have to do this!"

"Just take your turn!"

"Ok...to protect Jax...I'll draw. Next I'll summon my King Tiger Wanghu in attack mode."

(King Tiger Wanghu appears)

[King Tiger Wanghu: Atk: 1700 def: 1000]

"King Tiger Wanghu, attack Nova Summoner!"

(King Tiger attacks and destroys Nova summoner)

(Yuzami takes 300 points of damage leaving her with 3700 life points)

"You've just activated my Nova Summoner special ability! I get to special summon 1 light fairy monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck. And I'll summon my Shining Angel in attack mode!"

(Shining Angel appears)

[Shining Angel: atk:1400 def: 800]

"Destroy it, King Tiger!"

(King Tiger slashes shining angel and destroys it)

"Hey! You can't attack with the same monster during the same battle phase like that!"

"I didn't attack. My King Tiger Wanghu's special ability let's it destroy any monster that's summoned as long as that monster has 1400 or less attack points."

*there goes my plan. Guess I have to try that then. Weird...Tina's a lot better than I thought. So how'd she manage to loose against Ren?*

"I'll end my turn. You're turn Yuzami."

"I draw. Now I am going to summon my Bountiful Artemis in attack mode!"

(Bountiful Artemis appears)

[Bountiful Artemis: atk: 1600 def: 1700]

"I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"Then I'll draw. I think I'll summon my Spear Dragon in attack mode!"

(Spear Dragon appears)

[Spear Dragon: atk: 1900 def: 0]

"Attack King Tiger!"

(King Tiger Wanghu attacks)

"I'll activate my trap card! No Entry! This card forces every monster into defence mode!"

(Every monster on the field switches to defence mode)

"Then I'll end my turn."

"Good because I'm going to draw. Last chance to tell me what you're hiding."

"...i won't tell you."

"Then I'll activate the field spell Luminous Spark! This card gives my light monsters a 500 attack point boost but they loose 400 defense points. Then I'll activate my face down card! Call of the haunted! This continuous trap card let's me revive 1 monster from my graveyard. I'll choose my Shinning Angel!"

(Shining Angel appears)

"Destroy it again my King Tiger!"

"Actually it can't. My shining angel gains 500 attack points due to the effects of Luminous Spark. That makes it's attack 1900 and my Bountiful Artemis now has 2100 attack points. Both of you, attack both of her monsters!"

(They both attack and destroy both of her monsters)

"You're lucky they were in defence mode. Now I'll end my turn."

"I won't loose Yuzami! I draw! I'll set 1 card face down and end my turn."

"Then I'll draw and attack you directly with both of my monsters! Looks like I win!"

(They both attack)

"I'll activate my trap card! Mirror force! Destroy her attack position monsters!"

(Bountiful Artemis and Shining Angel explode)

"...I'm not going to give up until I win" says Yuzami.

"Just let me keep my secrets ok."

"Not if it has to do with my brother! Now I'll summon my Forgiving Maiden in attack mode."

(Forgiving Maiden appears)

[Forgiving Maiden: atk: 850 -1350 def: 2000 - 1600]

"I'll set 1 card and end my turn."

"Ok I'll draw. Now I'll summon my Blizzard Dragon in attack mode!"

(Blizzard Dragon appears)

[Blizzard Dragon: atk: 1800 def: 1000]

"Blizzard Dragon, attack her Forgiving maiden!"

(Blizzard Dragon attacks)

"Then I'll activate my trap card, Reinforcement of the Army! This card gives my maiden 500 more attack points! Destroy her Dragon!" Says Yuzami.

(Forgiving Maiden attacks)

"Not before I activate a spell card from my hand! Rush Recklessly! This card gives my Dragon 700 extra attack points until the end of this turn!"

(Blizzard Dragon freezes and destroys Forgiving Maiden)

(Yuzami takes 650 points of damage leaving her with 3350 life points)

"I'll end my turn. Yuzami...please...just give up. You can't beat me."

(Yuzami looks down then at Tina)

"I can...and I will. I will protect my brother!!"

(Yuzami draws a card)

"Since you have a monster on the field and I don't, I can special summon my Cyber Dragon from my hand!"

(Cyber Dragon appears)

[Cyber Dragon: atk: 2100 def: 1600]

"And thanks to the effect of my Luminous Spark, it gains 500 extra attack. Attack and destroy that dragon!"

(Cyber Dragon attacks and destroys Blizzard Dragon)

(Tina takes 800 points of damage leaving her with 3200 life points)

"I'll end my turn."

"If you won't give up then I won't hold back! I'll draw! Now I'll set 1 monster face down and end my turn."

"Then I'll draw! I'll summon my Vortex Kong in attack mode."

(Vortex Kong appears)

[Vortex Kong: atk: 1800 - 2300 def:1000 - 600]

*why is she doing this? Yuzami...if only I could tell you...but Jax must not enter the ZDC.*

"Attack Kong!"

(Vortex Kong attacks the face down monster but it isn't destroyed)

"What!?!"

"You've just attacked my marshmallon! It can't be destroyed by battle. Plus since you attacked it while it was face down, you take 1000 points of damage!"

(Yuzami gets hit by a lightening bolt lowering her life points down to 2350 life points)

"I'll set 2 cards then I'll end my turn."

"You can't win Yuzami. Now I'll draw! I activate the spell card Poison of the old man! With it I'll choose the effect that let's me inflict 800 points of damage to you!"

(Yuzami gets shocked lowering her life points to 1450)

"Next I'll tribute my Marshmallon to summon Mobius the Frost Monarch in attack mode!"

(Marshmallon disappears and Mobius the Frost Monarch appears)

"When Mobius is summoned, he can destroy up to 2 spell or trap cards on the field! Destroy Luminous Spark and 1 of her face down cards!"

(Mobius freezes and destroys Luminous Spark and the face down card)

"That lowers your monsters attack back to normal. Mobius, attack Cyber Dragon!"

(Mobius begins to attack Cyber Dragon)

"I'll activate my trap card! Negate attack! This card stops your attack and ends the battle phase."

"Then I'll equip my Mobius with Mist Body. This card prevents him from being destroyed by battle. Your turn."

*Dad...help me...give me the card I need!*

(Yuzami feels her dad's hand on her own hand)

"Now I can draw! And this is just the card I needed! I'll tribute both of my monsters," she says as the monsters disappear," to summon my strongest monster. Angel 07 I'll summon you in attack mode!"

(Angel 07 appears)

[Angel 07: atk: 2500 def: 1500]

"Attack Mobius the Frost Monarch!"

(Angel 07 attacks Mobius)

"You take 100 points of damage! Now I'll end my turn." Yells Yuzami.

(Tina's life points drop to 3100)

"...I draw. I'll set 2 cards face down and equip my Mobidus with Sage Power. This card increases the attack of the equipt monster by 500 for each spell and trap card I control. That means Mobius has 4400 attack points. Attack her Angel 07..."

(Mobius attacks and destroys Angel 07)

(Yuzami's life points drop to zero)

Duel Over...the winner is...Tina Renuzaki!

(Yuzami balls up her fist)

"I...lost...I'll tell Jax not to enter-"

"He can enter the tournament if he wants to." Interrupts Tina.

(Yuzami looks at Tina)

"The secret is...i don't want him to lose and get sad about it." Admitted Tina.

"Hey, I'm really sorry..."

"It's ok Yuzami. I'm going to go to the restroom, you should head off to class." Suggested Tina.

"Ok..." she said as she walked off.

(Tina pulls our her phone and makes a call)

"Yeah, it's me. I dueled Yuzami and won. She got sceptical...no...i told her I was worried about him...yeah...ok...the plan is still a go...no...no I won't get caught...they're both gullible...yes...i remember they're both my target...ive got to go. Bye." She said on the phone.

(Tina put her phone away and started walking down the hall)

"Now I just play nice until it's time for me to act...you're mine...Jax and Yuzami Henamiki."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: what's he like? Who is Bruce Henamiki!?!

 **note: this chapter is dedicated to my girlfriend covergirl7210's father. know he is missed.**

(Shows Jax, Tina, Yuzami, and Heno all walking to the Henamiki household)

"So...whats for dinner, Yuzami?" Asked Jax.

"How am I supposed to know? Moms cooking. Maybe she'll make Mac and Cheese or maybe she'll buy sushi." Answered Yuzami.

"Um...Jax...Yuzami...how'd you two learn to duel? Who taught you?" Asked Tina.

(Jax and Yuzami stop walking and lower their heads)

(They all remain silent as Jax and Yuzami look at the ground)

"...what did I say? Did something-"

"He's gone!" Yelled Jax.

(Tina walked over to Jax and put a hand on his shoulder)

"You mean..."

"Yes." answered Yuzami.

"...im sorry. What was he like?" Pried Tina.

"He was kind, loving, caring, and he was always a good guy. He was the kind of person that everyone wanted to be around. He was there for anyone that needed help. He-"

(Jax threw Tina's hand off of his shoulder)

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HIM! HE WAS MORE THAN A DAD! HE WAS A FRIEND! SO STOP TALKING LIKE HE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" Yelled Jax before he ran off.

"Jax!" Yelled Yuzami.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's ok Tina. He gets like this every time he thinks of dad not being here. You see, dad was not just a dad to him, he was also his hero...his role model. Jax always used to say he wanted to be just like dad." Said Yuzami.

"Maybe we should go talk to em." Suggested Heno.

"Good idea Heno. But chances are, he won't want to talk. Dad only passed away 2 years ago. Not even mom can talk about him without crying." Said Tina.

"Why don't you cry?" Asked Tina.

"Yeah. I've always wondered that too." Added Heno.

(Yuzami looked up at the sky)

"Because...i know what he'd say. He would say: 'don't cry Yuzami. Remember that one day everyone will look up to you and if they see you crying tears of sadness they to will cry those same tears. So make the tears you cry the ones of happiness so you can make those around you just as happy.' He used to tell me that every time I cried." Said Yuzami.

"He sounds like a great guy." Said Tina.

"Yeah he was. I liked em. He was like a second father to meh. Every time I came over, he game me candy and dueled me. Of course, he let me win because he hated to be the bad guy. I always wished he was my dad. I still do and I still miss em." Said Heno.

"I bet he was nice to be around." Commented Tina.

(Yuzami looked and smiled at Tina as she nodded her head)

"Thanks."

Maybe, she's not so bad. Maybe she can be my friend. But why would she want to know so much about him?* Yuzami thought to herself.

(They all walked towards the house)

(Shows Heno, Yuzami, and Tina walking into the house)

"Hi mom." Greeted Yuzami.

"Hi Yuzami. Your bother ran up stairs crying. Was he being bullied again?" Asked Mrs.Henamiki.

"No. My friend ,Tina, asked about dad." Explained Yuzami.

(Mrs.Henamiki looked down at the floor as she stood at the sink doing dishes)

"...i see. He must miss Bruce too." She said.

"He does mom. I do too." Said Yuzami.

"Can you tell me what he was like?" Asked Tina.

"Really!?!" Questioned Heno.

"No, it's okay," said Mrs.Henamiki as she continued with her dishes,"he was nice, kind, gentle. He never yelled at anyone. He always stayed on everyone's good side. But he was also a racer. He loved the freedom he felt from it. He loved it with a deep passion. He meant the world to me. He still does." Answered Mrs.Henamiki.

"When I was 8 years old, dad always took me racing. I loved it. Both or us racing go carts is still one of the best memories I have. He called me his little speedster." Said Yuzami.

"Did he duel?" Asked Tina.

"Yes. He loved to duel. He taught Yuzami and Jax everything they know about it. He even gave them both a card." Said Mrs.Henamiki.

"Yeah. He gave me my Angel 07 and Jax got Flame Cerberus. They're our favorite cards." Stated Yuzami.

(Tina smiled intensely)

"Well I've got to get home. I almost forgot that my dad wanted me home after school. Bye!" She said as she ran out the door.

(Yuzami and Heno both looked at eachother)

"Well...im gonna look at my deck. I need to get stronger so I can beat you and Jax." Said Heno as he walked into the living room and sat down.

"Like you can ever beat me." Declared Yuzami.

"You'll see."

"Well...let me help." Offered Yuzami as she sat next to Heno.

 **Note: My next story is no longer going to be mass effect...not until its perfected. My next story will be a Fallout Series coming out sometime between now and october 20th. Also please check out my Girlfriends stories. Thanks everyone I'll start on chapter 5. Until next week :D**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training sequence, a long awaited rematch!

(Shows Ren in a lab with a man in a cloak)

"It's been 3 days since we've started your...training. You've come a long way...Ren." said the cloaked man as he handed ren a deck.

(Ren grabbed the deck and loaded it on his duel disk)

"Whatever. I just want revenge. That girl from the school and her stupid friend will pay!"

"All in due time. For now, we have a challenger for you. Someone that I think you'll love to duel. She's come all the way from Domino city. Send her in."

(A door opens and Mai Valentine walks into the room)

"Look, if you're not gonna give me the money you promised then I'll have to-"

(Mai looks at ren)

"Don't I know you from someone kid?" She asked.

"Yeah. You beat me in battle city. Now I can have my revenge."

"Revenge? Listen here, I beat you fair and square and if you can't take that then go cry to someone who cares." She said.

"Ms. Valentine, if you wish to get the money I promised you, you must first beat him in a duel." Said the cloaked man.

"Duel against him? No way. He was the worst duelist I've ever seen."

"Duel me and I'll triple your winnings." Offered Ren.

"Triple?" Mai imagines herself swimming in a pool of gold coins, "You've got yourself a deal, kid. But don't say I didn't warn you."

(They both activate there duel disks)

"I won't loose like before."

"Whatever kid, I'm just here for the money...and I'd better get it when I win or there'll be trouble."

"Duel!"

"I'll draw!" Says ren as he draws a card.

(Ren looks at the cards in his hand)

"I'll summon my Goddess with the third eye in attack mode!"

(Goddess with the third eye appears on the field)

[Goddess with the third eye: Atk: 1200 Def: 1000]

"Next I'll set 3 cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw and I'll summon my sonic shooter in attack mode." Says Mai.

(Sonic shooter appears on the field)

[Sonic Shooter: Atk: 1300 Def: 600]

"Attack that goddess!"

(Sonic shooter flies towards the goddess with the third eye)

(Ren smirks as he flips a card face up)

"I activate my trap card! Dimensional prison! This card stops 1 attack and removes the attacking monster from play." Explains Ren.

(Sonic Shooter gets sucked into a dark vortex before disappearing)

"My sonic shooter! I'll set 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"Then I draw and I'll summon my Gemeni Elf in attack mode." Says ren.

(Gemeni Elf appears)

[Gemini Elf: Atk: 1900 Def: 900]

"Now both of you Attack her directly!" Yells Ren.

(Both Goddess with the third eye and Gemini Elf attacks Mai directly)

(Mai takes 3100 points of direct damage lowering her life points to 900)

"It's your turn Mai. Make it count!" Yells Ren.

"I won't loose to a kid. I draw. I'll activate the field spell Harpys Hunting Ground!" Yells Mai.

( The field turns into the hunting ground)

"Now I'll summon my harpy lady 1 in attack mode." Says Mai.

(Harpy Lady 1 appears)

[Harpy Lady 1: Atk: 1300 Def: 1400]

"That activates the effect of Harpys Hunting Ground. I can destroy 1 spell or trap on the field. Harpy Lady, destroy his middle card."

"Not before I activate it! Go trap hole! This card destroy 1 normal summoned monster with 1000 or more attack points. Destroy that pathetic Harpy Lady!" Yells Ren.

(A giant hole appears under Harpy Lady 1 and destroys her)

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you'd summon a Harpy Lady." Says Ren.

(Mai looks down at her cards)

"It's your turn."

"Good. I'll draw. Now I'll tribute my Gemini Elf and summon my Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Says Ten as his Gemini Elf disappears.

(Cyber Dragon appears)

"End this duel by attacking her directly!"

(Cyber Dragon blasts Mai)

(Mai's life points drop to zero)

The winner is...Ren Entoriz!

(Mai walks over to Ren)

"You got lucky kid. Next time I won't hold back." She says before she walked out of the lab.

if this kid thinks it's over then he's got another thing coming. I'll enter this coming tournament and show him who the better duelist really is.* Mai thinks to herself.

(The cloaked man walks over to Ren)

"You're ready. Now you can take on Jax, Yuzami, Tina, and most importantly...Seto Kaiba." He says as Ren looks at his Cyber Dragon card.

"Yeah. Soon I'll own It all. But first I have to take care of Jax, Yuzami, and Tina. Then I'll duel Kaiba after I win the tournament." Says Ren.

if only he knew what was really going to happen when he wins* The cloaked man thinks to himself.

"Well...tomorrow will be when you test out your new deck and skills against Jax. For now, we need to so more...tests." the cloaked man added.

and once you do win, you'll duel Kaiba and then my plan will come to life!!!*

 **note: sorry for the delay I spent yesterday with my gf honoring her dad and watching movies. also im almost finished with chapter one of my fallout story so stay tuned. and i wont be able to comment on this story so PM me if you want to talk, have a suggestion or question, or if you want me to put a character of yours in a chapter. Thanks.**


End file.
